


Wrong

by BourbonKid



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Being uncomfortable with one's gender, F/M, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, Not a pairing-centric fic, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonKid/pseuds/BourbonKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor feels uncomfortable with his gender but it takes some time for him to accept that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I think the subject is quite important and should be addressed more often.

“I like the red one best”, Thor decides.

 

“I know, it’s very flashy. But it’d look garish with the green”, Jane comments, referring to the color of her blouse. Thor frowns and holds the tiny bottle up against the material on her shoulder, comparing the colors.

 

Jane laughs at the concentrated expression on his face and takes the nail polish out of his hand. She sets it back down on the shelf and turns around to face him fully. “When are you going to head back?”, she changes the subject, her gaze growing serious.

 

Thor seems to have difficulties following her words. His eyes are still glued to the numerous glass bottles on the shelf and she can practically see his mind working as his gaze rakes over the assorted range of colors. “Thor?”, she prompts, finally pulling his attention away from the nail polish.

 

“Huh?”, he asks confused, reluctant to shift his concentration on to the new topic.

 

“When are you heading back?”, she repeats her question, her brows furrowing now.

 

“Um, I’ll have to meet up with Fury first, he wants a full report on the mission before I go back”, he explains. “I better leave, debriefing takes ages and I want to get home before dinner.” He groans at the thought of SHIELD’s endless meetings.

 

Jane nods in understanding and rises up on the tip of her toes to kiss his cheek. He glances back at the shelf inconspicuously as they say their goodbyes. The light blue one would probably look best with his cape.

 

*

 

“Is it new?”, he asks, his voice carrying his curiosity openly.

 

Sif’s smile lights up beautifully and she plays with her hair in a rare display of bashfulness, averting her eyes. “Yes, it was a present of my mother’s”, she explains while she twirls a strand of hair around her finger.

 

“Well, the color suits you”, Thor compliments and actually smoothes a hand down her arm to feel the silky fabric of Sif’s new dress. It’s a shimmering white with silvery threads woven into the thin material. The garment is crafted masterfully and the color blends together prettily with Sif’s pale skin.

 

Sif revels in the attention, obviously mistaking Thor’s genuine interest for simple flirtation. He pulls his hand back reluctantly and changes the subject to something meaningless.

 

He thinks the silver would go very well with the blonde of his hair.

 

*

 

A princess from a neighboring realm accompanies her father on a diplomatic visit and Thor is infatuated with her right from the start. It’s almost pathetic how he weasels around her constantly, complimenting her on her jewelry or gowns.

 

Since he’s been with Jane, he doesn’t chase tail for fun anymore but the long golden locks of the girl shine so beautifully in the evening sunlight – he can’t help but admire them.

 

Before their departure, they feast with their guests long into the night and Thor can’t stop looking at the vibrant red of her dress. How it stretches tight over her upper body, accentuating her figure nicely without being too suggestive.

 

The princess smiles shyly each time she catches his eyes trained on her bosom and a pretty shade of pink dusts her cheeks.

 

For the rest of Asgard, Thor’s simply smitten with just another set of breasts and he’s acutely aware that the girl is more than willing to bed him. But truthfully, he wonders if the red fabric of her dress would suit him as well as her.

 

At the end of the feast, he stumbles drunkenly into his chambers, like so many times before. Only this night, he doesn’t lie down on his furs right away after getting undressed. Instead, he slings his cape around his naked body, mimicking the way the dress had been wrapped around the princesses’ slender form.

 

He stares into the mirror for a long time, turning this way and that while his vision blurs from the amount of ale he has consumed.

 

The red looks good on him.

 

*

 

Thor sits at the sidelines of the training grounds, watching Sif and Hogun go another round.

 

The sun is beating down on his neck mercilessly and he can feel a drop of sweat run down from his hairline. He wipes angrily at the droplet and grunts in displeasure. Naturally, he loves to watch a good fight – or better yet, partake in one – but right now all he wants is to do is cool off.

 

The clash of metal from the ongoing match is suddenly broken by the distinctive sound of laughter. Thor perks up at the noise, searching out the source of it. He’s glad for the distraction, the chance to think about something else than the unbearable heat.

 

He watches as a group of young aristocratic women emerges from around the corner. They’re dressed in loose gowns that show a lot of skin and leave little to the imagination. Brief glances are thrown their way and more giggling can be heard as they notice Thor’s attention.

 

Quickly, he refocuses on the fight and tries to ignore the voices. He can’t make out the words but the sound is high and clear, like bells chiming softly in the breeze. A moment later, the laughter rings out again, more distant now.

 

Thor risks another look and catches the group vanishing behind the next corner. He stares after them wistfully, somehow whishing he could go with them instead of staying in the dusty training fields all day.

 

“Thor, attention on the fight!”, Hogun chides him with a grin. “You can watch your fill later in the tavern!”

 

The Warrior Three’ laughter sounds rough and unhewn in comparison to the women’s beautiful light giggles. He joins anyway, cringing internally at the deep sound of his own voice.

 

*

 

He grows his hair longer.

 

It reaches past his broad shoulders by now and he makes an effort to keep it especially healthy. He brushes and braids it every day, making sure it stays shiny. He even puts some of his mother’s oils in it when he washes it, massaging the substance into the thick strands.

 

He takes pride in his blonde locks, the one thing that passes as manly but still makes him feel beautiful somehow.

 

The beard stays, even though he’s very tempted to shave it off. It would raise quite a lot of eyebrows if he ran around with his cheeks bare like a beardless youth.

 

*

 

“H- how- How does it feel?”, he asks, stuttering nervously through the simple phrasing.

 

He stares down between Jane’s legs and slides a finger over her plumb leaking lips in mesmerized awe. Jane sighs happily before she answers. Her voice has gone husky from his ministrations and she seems a little distracted.

 

“It feels good”, she tells him, “you’re so good!” She moans as if to prove the point.

 

His stomach drops a little. Of course, she’d think that he wanted her to praise his abilities as a lover. But he really wants to know what it feels like with her equipment.

 

Instead, his confidence is blown to pieces by now, so he just fucks her sweet and gentle. He pays attention to every minute reaction of her body, taking note of what feels especially good. From the way she writhes under him, almost everything must feel pretty amazing.

 

His curiosity begins to blend together with his lust and quite quickly he can’t differentiate between the two emotions any longer. After he comes though, there’s a tiny ugly feeling gnawing on his insides that reminds him awfully of jealousy.

 

*

 

He stands in front of his mirror, still wet from the bath.

 

His hair is dripping on the floor but he doesn’t mind the puddles forming on the stones at his feet. He stares at his reflection, wondering what’s the matter with him.

 

He knows his body comes close to male perfection, all battle hardened muscle and tan golden skin. His cock hangs heavy between his legs, long and thick even in it’s limp state. So why does he feel like his body doesn’t fit, like it’s just wrong?

 

He touches his groin gingerly, imagining it gone. Imagining it being replaced by Jane’s setting.

 

Shame and anger well up inside him until he strikes out suddenly, his fist smashing the mirror’s glass to a million pieces.

 

He hates himself with a sudden ferocity, hates himself for how right the imagined cunt had felt on him.

 

*

 

“Please, brother”, he begs, his voice desperate and needy.

 

Loki laughs in that dark way of his, showing more of his teeth than strictly necessary. Of course, he’s enjoying this.

 

“Aw, but brother mine”, he croons, “how comes nobody has noticed? Are your precious friends not quite as close to you as you take them to be? Or are they just as dumb and blind as I’ve always expected?”

 

Thor scowls at him but refrains from commenting. Loki has just been released from his cell a few weeks ago but he has already managed to discover Thor’s secret. The secret that he has successfully kept from everybody else.

 

“Please don’t tell anyone”, he pleads again, pride long forgotten.

 

Loki chuckles, obviously amused by Thor’s predicament. “Why would you even be ashamed, Thor? I change my gender quite frequently and nobody takes offense”, he explains.

 

“This is different”, Thor grumbles. “It’s not just a passing fancy.”

 

Loki’s brow rises in disbelief but at least he reigns in that superior grin. “Fine”, he states, his tone turning into business mode all of a sudden. “If I change you, you won’t be able to switch back without my help. Only the one who has cast it can undo such a spell. Do you understand?”

 

Their eyes meet for a heartbeat and Thor knows that he’s treading on thin ice. Trusting Loki is more than dangerous, it’s downright insane. Still, for once he wants to take the risk, deeming the means justified by the ends.

 

Thor swallows and nods. “Do it.”

 


End file.
